


Zero has Dinner

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Cannibalism, Hard vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload of an old fic I deleted.</p><p>Fic request. Zero loses himself to his virus while alone with X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero has Dinner

X vaguely remembered what had happened. He noticed a significant increase of Zero’s headaches in the week prior, not to mention Zero’s strange behavior. He’d been avoiding him left and right. X began to worry that he was losing himself to the maverick virus inherent to his body, and he was unlucky enough to find out he was right. He’d gone to Zero’s room to confront him about his strange behavior, about seeking help, but barely two minutes into the conversation and Zero had him pinned to the floor.

Zero gave a long lick along X’s neck, tasting him. The intent made X want to bolt. After a couple more licks Zero closed in on where he wanted to bite down, causing X to let out a small squeal. He sucked on X’s supple skin, savoring the soft texture in his mouth. He let out a moan before piercing X with his teeth.

X let out a hard groan, the sharp pain causing him to pant and begin sweating. Zero began suckling on the blood that flowed through the injury, occasionally breaking contact so he could lap at it with his tongue instead. X felt weak at the sensation of Zero consuming his blood straight from his own body. He hardly had to do any sucking is it simply flowed out of the injury and into Zero’s waiting mouth.

Satisfied with his appetizer, Zero decided to lick at X’s wound until the bleeding stopped. As much as he enjoyed his snack, he wanted something more satiating. He pressed X onto his back and began examining him.

X laid dazed and panting, confused but unable to make sense of the situation. His eyes were glossed over and shining from tears he cried earlier, and a pool of drool was collecting below his head. The lack of resistance was appealing to Zero, and he let his hands and tongue roam all over X. He massaged his arms and chest to feel the tenderness of them, giving long licks everywhere he touched. X whined at all his touches and even moved into them. It drove Zero’s hunger wild.

Unable to control himself anymore, he dug his face into X’s stomach and gave a fierce bite. X let out a scream as Zero tore away a chunk of skin and robotic flesh, tilting his head back to gulp it down. He dug back in over and over until there was a gaping wound over where X’s stomach used to be. He could see all his glistening robotic organ systems now. A large intestine-like tube was piled near the bottom of X’s stomach cavity. A large amount of X’s blood flowed through here, tantalizing Zero. He grabbed it with his hands and pulled it out, a mucous-like substance clinging to it making it slippery and slimy. Zero licked his lips from its plump appearance and took a bite. Blood began to gush out and all over Zero and X. Zero innocently laughed as he tried to catch whatever he could in his mouth, tearing and eating away at the tube.

X looked on in shock. His voice tired out from his pained screams. All he could do now was let out pained whines as he cried. He was panting so hard that he’d become lightheaded and dizzy. He wondered if he was dreaming all of this, and yet he could see and feel Zero digging around his internal systems with an insane joy. He hadn’t thought Zero would lose control so badly, yet here he was. Even so, he couldn’t feel angry at him. Zero looked like a starved child that had just found a whole buffet of food.

Zero moaned as he dug further into X’s stomach, popping up occasionally covered in blood and licking his lips. He wolfed down everything he could find, pulling and tearing away organs from X’s body cavity. He slurped up a pile of smaller tubes before glancing over at X and smiling. He was so happy he could finally satisfy his hunger, and was infinitely grateful X was letting him. He’d never tasted anything so good or satisfying. To him X had just given him the greatest meal he ever had, and he still had so much left to eat. He lovingly nuzzled into X’s neck before returning to his feast.

X found himself in even more turmoil. He was literally being eaten alive, but Zero’s smile was unlike any he’d seen before. Zero looked like he would cry from how overjoyed he was, and the nuzzle he gave filled him with an indescribable affection even while being devoured. X felt he must be going crazy as he smiled back at Zero and began laughing through his tears. His pained screams started combining with moans of pleasure, unable to make sense of anything he was feeling anymore.

Once Zero had finished all of X’s organs, he began examining him again to find a new spot to devour. X reached out a hand to caress Zero’s face, trying to see him through all the system warnings now flooding his vision. Zero licked his hand and nibbled his fingers as X let out a weak chuckle. He guided Zero’s head towards his arm. He bit down eagerly after giving several innocent and loving kisses up and down his arm. X could barely hear the sounds of chomping into his skin and armor as he began to gradually shut down. His body was numb, unable to feel pain anymore. He gazed lovingly at Zero, stroking his head as he happily ate, before shutting his eyes.


End file.
